Dudas de mi amo(?)
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Summary: Como un pequeño comentario de Yurio puede crear gran confusión en Yuuri haciendo este de una y otra vez vueltas a los mismo, provocando una pequeña distancia con Viktor al sentirse confundido, lo que los llevará a resultado inesperado para ambos, ¿Que somos? , pasen y lean.
1. cap1

Saludos les traigo mi primer Fanfic de este anime y con esta pareja, espero sea del agrado, la historia es luego de que Yurio ganó el oro, Yuuri la plata y Viktor anuncia su regreso a el patinaje, es este fanfic diré Yuuri como Viktor jamás se han acostado, reitero en mi historia porque para mí este es mi primer leemon para ellos, sin más espero sea del agrado a las fans del Viktor x Yuuri. Lamento si hay algún error.

* * *

Dudas de mi amo?

 **Capítulo 1**

 **POV: Yuuri**

 **¿Qué somos?, eso me pregunto hoy Yurio durante él descansamos tras practicar nuestras rutinas impuestas por nuestro respectivo entrenador. Tenía poco de haberme mudado a San Petersburgo para poder entrenar junto a Víctor, como le pedí ser mi entrenador nuevamente para obtener el oro próximamente y tras su regreso al patinaje se le haría difícil si me quedaba en Japón, a petición de él me mude y vivo en su departamento bajo sus "reglas", pero solo tenía poco tiempo en esta ciudad poco a poco me adaptaba gracias a Yurio y los demás patinadores bajo el cuidado del entrenador Yakov. pero la pregunta de Yurio me sacó de mis pensamientos…¿qué somos realmente Viktor y yo?, esa pregunta sin poder responderse quedo en mi cabeza durante toda la tarde, después del entrenamiento regrese al departamento que compartía con Viktor y solo llegue mire él lugar, este era el hogar de Viktor no mío, era solo su huésped, llegue dejando mis cosas en la habitación y regresar al living, me senté sobre él sofá encendiendo la televisión estaba cansado y ya era algo noche, esta se prendió precisamente en un programa donde Viktor había sido invitado para una entrevista en vivo tras su regreso al patinaje, desde que anunció su regreso cada televisora de Rusia le pedía una entrevista como si la más grande estrella regresará a la televisión, aunque de él seguro no era de dudarse era una celebridad en toda Rusia, mire la entrevista junto makkachin qué a mi regreso se acercó a mi hasta acurrucarse en mi regazo sobre el sofá, miraba el programa atento, vaya Viktor en traje luce tan maduro, ¿aunque no es que no lo sea?, solo que por lo general en ropa casual se ve mejor, mientras miraba el programa sintiéndome algo cansado y ver a Víctor responder agradablemente cada cuestión a la entrevistadora del programa una de las pregunta llamó mi atención…**

-¿está saliendo con alguien actualmente?, será acaso él por qué de su descanso inesperado que llamo mucho la atención-

-sin comentarios-

-seguro sus muchas fans estarían desilusionadas si alguien ya ocupa su corazón del afamado Viktor Nikiforov-

-lamento sea así entonces-

-con eso quiere darnos a entender realmente hay alguien, ¿díganos es alguna persona en especial?-

-quisiera no ir mas sobre el tema solo diré, aunque existe alguien ahora en quien piense, no quiero ir más allá de mi carrera en esta entrevista, mi vida privada como amorosa es algo que no quiero hablar de ello, ahora como mi mayor prioridad es mi regreso al patinaje

-entiendo, lamento si se sintió incómodo con ello-

 **Víctor está interesado en alguien, ...¿yo?, pero qué estoy pensando, qué disparates, está bien hace un tiempo Viktor fue y se abalanzó en mi dándome un beso, hemos estado en las aguas termales desnudos más de una vez, hemos dormido juntos en el sentido de solo acostarse a dormir y ahora compartimos un par de sortijas ...aun así ...no es nada, ¿qué somos?, ¿amigos?, no los amigos no van y te besan o quieren dormir contigo insistentemente y aún menos comparten sortijas, ¿amantes?, no...Claro que no, los amantes hacen cosas como acostarse, salir juntos y vivir juntos cuando tiene algo serio… ¿entonces...somos esa clase de persona?….ese tipo de persona que se acuesta con alguien pero son amigos...como era "amigos con derechos", ¿eso soy para Viktor?, no quiero… no quiero eso...si es así, ¿pero qué pienso?**

 **Terminé apagando el televisor y me fui a dar un baño tras haber sudado en el entrenamiento, salí con un cambio de ropa y me fui a acostar en la cama donde después fue makkachin a hacerme compañía, realmente quiero saber, pero no quiero preguntar y verme tontamente con Víktor….me quedé mirando el techo y sin saber me quede dormido. Al día siguiente estaba acomodado en la cama y tapado en esta, ¿no recordaba haberme metido bajo las sábanas?, después se apareció Víctor saliendo de darse un baño, él me saludo muy animado como siempre pero desvié la mirada….**

-¡buen día Yuuri!, dormiste bien- **secándose el cabello y llegar al pie de la cama-**

-sí, ¿no escuche cuando llegaste? justo cuando prometí comeríamos juntos-

-tranquilo, Yakov me dijo te esforzaste mucho ayer, seguro te agoto, me alegra estés dando lo mejor de ti-

-si- **sonaba desanimado-**

-¿ocurre algo Yuuri?-

-no-

 **Víctor se acercó a mí tomándome del hombro pero lo aleje levantándome de la cama con la excusa de ir a cambiarme para ir a correr y después ir a entrenar, durante el desayuno él me habló de la entrevista que tuvo en ese programa, pero omitió el hecho qué habían preguntado de su vida privada, él tenía él día libre así que dijo iría conmigo, pero no quise, le dije quería estar concentrado que debía aprovechar su día libre en otra cosa.**

 **Después de eso salí y no mentí tome mis cosas y me preparé a salir a correr colocándome los auriculares con algo de música. Después de correr fui a entrenar junto a Yurio, Mila y Georgi….poco después en ese lugar se apareció Víctor.**

* * *

espero les gustara el primer capitulo.  
~Bye


	2. cap2

**segundo capitulo espero sea sel agrado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **POV: Viktor**

 **Después de llegar a casa e ir directo a la habitación vi a Yuuri dormir junto a makkachin así que le acomode a dormir, vaya realmente se ve adorable cuando duerme después de eso me cambié y decidí acomodarme junto a él a dormir, al día siguiente él estuvo muy a la defensiva, supongo seria el cansancio y que aún no se acostumbra al cambio entre Japón y Rusia, recibí una llamada de Yakov diciendo él estaba dando lo mejor, pero algo me molestaba estaba muy a la defensiva y no sabía él por qué de su reacción, ayer estaba bien incluso al despedirnos para irme al programa y él a entrenar con Yurio, al llegar al gimnasio para patinar un poco salude a Yakov qué claro me sermoneo por la entrevista de ayer, aun así note a Yuuri muy metido en sus pensamientos qué seguro ni cuenta se dio que había llegado, le mire hasta que Yurio se acercó a mí desde dentro de la pista de hielo….**

-¡hey, Viktor!, tengo una pregunta para ti-

-dime, seguro él como ser como yo o algo así- **sonreí para Yurio-**

-eso jamás prefiero morir ahora o irme de Rusia, **-eso me molesto pero no di importancia-** lo que quiero preguntarte es, dime… ¿tú y Yuuri se han acostado?-

-¿he?-

 **A diferencia de Yuuri, Yurio es muy directo, grosero, poco amable y no sabe la diferencia entre ser discreto o callarse las cosas intimas de los demás qué a él no deberían importarle mucho, así era Yurio, aunque Yuuri tenga 24 años y es un adulto, para mí es un niño inocente al cual no quiero lastimar y a veces olvido quien entre Yuuri y Yurio es él adulto realmente…pues Yuuri es como un niño inocente diferencia de Yurio que es todo un rebelde…**

-respóndeme qué no tengo tu tiempo-

-eso es algo que los niños no deberían preguntarle a sus mayores, no crees Yurio- **intente sonreír para no demostrar era molesto lo que preguntaba-**

-¡ha!, ¡entiendo!, … -sonriendo para si- seguro que a tu edad ya no puedes con eso, no me sorprendería ni un poco no seas apto para ello- **cruzándose de brazos al creer tenía razón-**

-¿cuantos años supones que tengo?, aún estoy en mi primavera de los 20 años-

-¿20?, **-mirando a Viktor con duda-** si claro sumado por 30 más, además error, él bobo en las primavera de los 20 años es él Katsudon, que por cierto se acaba de ir-

-qué...Yuuri-

 **Mire y en la pista de hielo ya no estaba Yuuri, ¿cuándo y en qué momento se fue?, iba a buscarlo pero Yurio me detuvo del brazo….**

-hey, viejo-

-no soy tan viejo sabes y no insinúes tengo 50 que no es así, ni cercas de los 30 estoy-

-si claro, comentario típico de viejos, para mi eres tan anciano como Yakov-

-¿he?, **-Yurio realmente no sabía respetar menos a mí-** creo que hoy Yurio despertó con toda intención de querer molestar a sus mayores-

-como sea, no me has respondido, quiero saber si ya lo hicieron, eso porque...yo quiero.. **.-haciendo una pausa a no querer decir su motivo de curiosidad- ¡** como sea ayer quise preguntarle amablemente a ese Katsudon!, pero creo que no me entendió-

-¡qué le hiciste a Yuuri!- **Viktor mostro algo de molestia en el tono al creer de nuevo le molesto-**

-! he ¡crees que le intimide o algo así, tks-

-acabas de chasquear la lengua y no lo dudo de ti-

-pues bien como sea, ya me lo imaginaba…. incluso él no sería tan tonto de dejarse de un viejo como tú, seguro que después te deja y se busca a alguien más joven que tú, aunque no es como que estén juntos para mi pese a su extraña relación-

 **Después de eso Yurio se alejó para ir a patinar, ¿qué habrá hecho Yurio?, salí de ese lugar e intente llamar a Yuuri a su móvil pero este no respondía me mandaba directo al buzón, además no estaban sus cosas en los casilleros de los patinadores, seguro había regresado a casa, fui todo el camino a casa pero él no estaba en ese lugar….¿dónde habrá ido Yuuri?, ¿se habrá perdido? o ¿me habrá dejado por culpa de Yurio? fui a buscarle quería ver a Yuuri.**

* * *

 **Fin del segundo capitulo.**


	3. cap3

**espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **POV: Yuuri**

 **Después de practicar y ver a Yurio conversar con Víctor, cuando me iba Mila me invitó con ella a tomar por no querer ir sola, a diferencia de Japón donde la mayoría de edad es a los 20 años en Rusia era a los 18 años, además no quería un no como respuesta por que había terminado con su novio así que me llevo con ella para que le acompañara, me llevó a su en su automóvil a un bar, deje mis cosas en su automóvil y entramos a tomar un poco, tal parece quería darle celos a su novio yo solo esperaba no tener problemas, suficiente tenía con….esta idea en la cabeza… tomamos un rato pero tenía el estómago vacío, si seguía tomando se subiría rápido el efecto y no quería así que decidí irme al ver ella está conversando con alguien por teléfono después se fue por qué iría a la casa de su novio, así que decidí regresar, cuando me di cuenta me había dejado mis cosas, sin móvil o dinero me tocaba irme a pie a casa, camine todo el rato bajo la nieve pues estábamos en noviembre ...entonces él estar solo hizo que me atormentara, ¿qué somos?...quería llorar al no tener una respuesta, después de quizás unas 3 horas llegue a casa pero como no tenía la llave del departamento me quede fuera del edificio ,tal parecía Viktor no estaba, habrá ido con algunos amigos, me senté sobre él suelo mirando la nieve caer, san Petersburgo parece un sueño estando así viendo la nieve, comencé a sentir el frío calaba y además estaba muriéndome de hambre y cansancio, si esto era por pensar así ...creo lo merezco….creo me dormir un poco, abrí un poco los ojos y vi a Víctor acercarse y moverme después me quedé dormido...al despertar estaba en el departamento siendo abrazado por Viktor en él soba con una gran frazada, tengo hambre fue lo único en que pensé, al moverme Viktor se despertó pues me tenía muy apretado a él….**

-Vik...-

-¡Yuuri no hagas eso de nuevo! - **parecía molesto** \- no sabes lo mucho que me asuste primero que no respondieras y casi te veo desmayarte en él frío, estabas muy helado, creí te perdía-

-¿he?-

 **No era para tanto, aun así él parecía lloraría en cualquier momento aún se aferraba a mí, me senté sobre mis rodillas frente a él y lo aleje de mi…**

-perdona Viktor, no quiero está aquí-

-¿he?-

 **Parecía sorprendido, casi asustado, pero solo quería comer algo y darme un baño caliente, inesperadamente él comenzó a llorar cosa que me sorprendió, me tomó de los hombros con un poco de fuerza….**

-cómo puedes ser tan egoísta y solo pensar en ti-

-...- **no entendía-**

-primero me preocupo por ti desde temprano, después me asustas de esa forma con este frio, ahora quieres irte, no dejare que Yuuri se aleje de mí, ¡no te vayas!-

 **Ahora recordaba lo de antes, pero sin saber él por qué Víctor reaccionaba así tan eufóricamente y con lágrimas en los ojos puse mis manos en su cara y con mis pulgares seque sus lágrimas para solo decir….**

-¿qué somos?-

-¿he?...que…-

-olvídalo,... no dije nada-

 **Me levanté del sofá y fui a tomar un baño pero antes de poder ir más lejos de ese sofá para buscar ropa limpia él me detuvo del brazo….**

-Yuuri, Yurio te dijo algo cierto, lo que sea por favor no es así, lo que sea que te haya dicho ignóralo, por favor-

-bien-

 **me solté de él, ¿así que debía ignorar esto?, ignorar que, ...si no sabía que éramos, para poder ignorar algo, se debe saber ese algo, ¿no?, vaya me quebrare la cabeza con esto, Viktor insistió en comer juntos, había preparado algo de borsh que seguro ayudaría a que entrara en calor, pero mientras comíamos era incomodo el silencio generado, además pesé al hambre de antes este se me había quitado, aunque él borsh qué preparo sabía bien, solo me levante disculpándome y me dirigí a buscar ropa realmente quería un baño. me metí y me deje relajar en la bañera….realmente no quería molestarlo con mi duda pero esto no me dejaba en paz , debería salir y hablar con él claramente, si eso era lo mejor, salí de la bañera, me seque, coloque ropa limpia y salí del baño para ir después a buscar a Viktor pero no lo vi, había salido por qué se molestó, no le culpo fui y me recosté en la cama, vaya qué dolor de cabeza…. mire mi mano y no vi mi sortija , me senté sobre la cama y busque sobre él mueble donde lo ponía en ocasiones, no estaba, fui al baño revise sobre el sofá hasta que recordé la mañana de ayer lo tenía conmigo pero…**

-Katsudon será mejor guardes esa cosa si lo pierdes el viejo llorara por pensar lo peor y mira es eso se le da bien **\- decía Yurio sentado en una banca junto a Yuuri-**

-pero no quiero quitármelo, tiene un gran valor para mí-

-¡solo guárdalo en tu maleta de entrenamiento!, ¡nadie entra aquí de todas formas!, pero sabes que,…mejor piérdelo me da igual si tú y Viktor pelean, qué te desanimes será mejor para mi menos competencia-

 **Recordé lo deje dentro el estuche de mis lentes, seguro se quedó en ese lugar, pero ahora estaba en el automóvil de Mila por error, debería llamarla pero, primero no tengo móvil y aún menos su número, si se lo pido a Yurio o Viktor sería extraño, esperaba me llevara mis cosas, realmente no quería perder esa sortija… me era importante. Me quedé dormido esperando a Viktor, después de un rato él llegó a la habitación y me despertó al dejar caer sobre la cama mi maleta….**

-¿he?, Viktor-

-¡esto es tuyo, no!-

-sí, muchas gracias, ¿pero cómo…?-

-Mila me llamó después de que te levantaste de la mesa, y fui por qué dijo tenía algo que darme, tras darme esto dijo te degastes las cosas cuando se fueron juntos a tomar-

-¡qué bien!- **estaba feliz por tener mi maleta-**

-Yuuri, lo he notado desde temprano, pero dime… ¿dónde está la sortija que tenías?-

-eso,…bueno me la quite por…-

-entiendo-

-¿Qué cosa?...-

-¡Yuuri esta tan enojado conmigo! - **acercándose a él y sentarse en la cama tomando la mano de Yuuri-** ¡qué quitó esa argolla que él mismo compró para ambos! Y sin importarle se fue con una chica a tomar cuando sabe olvida todo después de algunos tragos...tanto odias estar conmigo-

-yo…-

 **No entendía lo que Víctor decía, pero supongo era mejor ahora o nunca, aprovechar este momento para hablar claramente…**

-Viktor, lo siento-

-...-

-seguro mi actitud de hoy te molesta y no te culpo pero seré directo al respecto, yo no….-

-¡no te dejare, me escuchas!- **tomándolo de los hombros** \- para mi Yuuri se ha vuelto lo más preciado aunque quieras dejarme no lo haré yo, te quiero a mi lado, si no me quieres como ahora cambiare, para mi Yuuri es tan preciado y puro por ello no he intentado llegar más lejos... pues quiero respetar la imagen inocente que tengo de Yuuri **-pegando su frente al pecho de Yuuri-** aunque no negaré que mis necesidades como hombre muchas veces son débiles pero prefiero morir a lastimarte o dejarte ir, así que no me importa nada, ¡no te dejaré, pues amo a Yuuri!-

-yo jamás he pensado eso, como dejarte-

-¿he?, antes has dicho no querías está conmigo, no-

-te refieres en el sofá, tenía calor además era vergonzoso-

-qué hay de la sortija-

-no quería perderle y evitar algo como ahora, así que la guarde-

-pero no niegas fuiste con Mila a tomar-

-sí, solo fue un poco después me perdí al salir del bar y que ella se fuera, no tenía cómo llamar a alguien, dinero o las llaves del edificio para entrar, no pase ni una hora con ella, si me "perdí" no fue por qué estuviera con ella y menos en alguna situación íntima como creo qué crees-

-pero…que hay de tu evasiva desde temprano-

-bueno...lo que... lo que sí confieso algo me incomoda mas no estoy enojado...veras algo que dijo Yurio ayer...es…-

-eso,… no me digas que, ¡Yuri no sabía querías hacerlo!-

¿He?-

-entiendo ahora, no se diga más, tengamos sexo-

-¿qué cosa?-

-tranquilo seré gentil contigo-

 **La respuesta repentina de gran entusiasmo de Viktor me sorprendió y se abalanzó sobre mí en la cama recostándome y acercarse a mis labios para besarme, desde hace mucho él se volvió el primer y segundo beso pero, no quería, no quería solo ser su desahogo ante su frustración, quería antes me respondiera pero aunque se acercó a besarme y puse mis manos en su pecho para empujarlo no pude, pues también era hombre y tenía necesidades pero qué me respondiera antes de hacer algo como eso con él, no quería sentirme extraño después, quería mi respuesta.**

* * *

 **Fin del 3er capitulo, espero les gustara.**

(pronto subire lemon de ellos)


	4. cap4

**les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero sea del agrado el capitulo.**

 ** _Advertencia lemmon_ : Bueno intente el lemon fuera lomas inocente, me gusta escribir el lemon según el personaje y el anime, quise darle un poco de inocencia a este mi primer lemon de ellos y no uno vulgar como en los Dj que son lindos, pero quiero sea mi marca personal en ellos en mis fics,espero lea agrade.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **POV: Yuuri**

 **Después de ese beso Viktor se separó de mí, pero hice se alejara de mí y desvíe la mirada pues me sentía acalorado con ese beso que Viktor me dio, pues a diferencia del primero este había sido más apasionado y había metido su lengua dentro mi haciéndome sentir algo extraño como agradable, pero…**

-Yuuri….-

-no quiero…yo...- **estaba más que sonrojado-**

-¿tanto te desagrado?, pero creí querías... **-él parecía triste y coloco sus manos en mis piernas-**

-no es eso, solo...solo qué...Viktor, respóndeme algo antes de...llevar esto lejos y qué lo qué me molesta arruine esto y realmente me sienta peor conmigo-

-¿qué es?, dime lo que sea, quiero que confíes en mi te repito, lo último que deseo es lastimarte-

-bien, ¿qué somos tú y yo?-

-¿qué quieres decir?-

-veras, Yurio me preguntó ayer qué somos-

-¿ustedes dos?-

-no,... aunque bueno, creo nosotros tenemos una relación masoquista donde consiste en yo alimentar a su demonio tsundere con mis altas y bajas de autoestima, una amistad única como extraña, pero no, sino Viktor y yo, no se explicó bien por qué después tuvo una llamada y se fue de prisa, pero me he estado preguntando desde entonces, qué soy para ti... ¿un amigo?, ¿un huésped en tu casa, tras mudarse esta ciudad?, ¿un alumno al ser mi entrenador? o….amantes **-diciendo esto último algo bajo-**

-entiendo ahora- **tomado la mano izquierda de Yuuri y acercarla a sus labios donde debía haber una sortija-** para mi Yuuri antes fue solo un niño, un joven competidor de patinaje depresivo al cual vi hacer una de mis rutinas con gran experiencia y que en un banquete me llevo a su ritmo y me pidió con un cara llena de ilusión pese a los tragos en él, le entrenara, al comienzo solo quería ayudarte pero después Yuuri me mostró era una sorpresa continua estar junto a él por ello quise aferrarme a él, él beso de aquel entonces fue un impulso al sentirme atraído y creí que aquel par de sortijas eran la prueba a qué te sentías como yo veo no,... escucha bien **-tomándolo del rostro y pasar su mano a su mejilla izquierda sin soltar su otra mano-** antes para mi Yuuri era un reto pero ahora es la persona de la cual me he enamorado no culpo a tu confusión pues más allá de ese beso no he hecho nada por qué Yuuri es lo más preciado para mí, qué e atesorado por esa inocencia clara en él, Yuuri te amo ,tu eres esa persona que ocupa mi corazón con recelo y qué hace que mi mundo gire a tu entorno, Yuuri déjame demostrarte no te veo más que como la persona que amo en este momento, déjame amarte y grabarte en mi corazón…-

 **Todas sus palabras realmente fueron una sorpresa, al cominos me sentí molesto y sonrojado por escuchar era depresivo y lo del banquete pero después logro hacer qué mi corazón latiera antes sus últimas palabras, estaba feliz por esa declaración de él a mí, Viktor me acerco a él para besarlo nuevamente, soltó mi mano y sujetó mi rostro con ambas manos para empujarme en la cama y se abrazó a mi después para hablarme al oído…**

-Yuuri, eres mi amado, quiero darte mi respuesta física si la anterior no es suficiente aun-

 **Después de eso se alejó y me beso sintiendo como nuevamente aprisionaba mi boca pero esta vez no le aleje aunque me sentía acalorado le deje seguir con ese beso él cual correspondí un poco titubeante, me sentía bien, quería ser amado por él y nada más, deje de pensar, quería nada arruina esto.**

 **después de ese beso tan bueno él se alejó y colocó sus manos en mi playera la cual comenzó a subir y deje me quitara, me abracé a él llevando mis manos tras su cuello y al besarlo sentí como acariciaba mi cuerpo aunque me estremecía quería solo él me tocara de tal forma, se alejó de mi después de otro beso y se quitó la gabardina que tenía puesta pues así como había al departamento y entrado llego a la habitación , se quitó la camisa quedando solo desnudo igual que yo de la parte de arriba, él se acercó pero parecía realmente Viktor planeaba grabar con sus manos mi cuerpo pues acariciaba desde mi cara, mi cuello, mi pecho hasta llegar a mi estómago y al llegar a mi pantalón incluso bajando dejando algunas marcas rojas en mi cuerpo, al llegar a la parte baja solo me miró y después….**

-estás seguro cierto, después no quiero un reclamo de Yuuri y aún menos qué te enojes-

-está bien quiero continuar, te prometo no habrá reclamo-

 **después se acercó a mi pantalón de chándal y solo aflojo el listón de este para que bajara y quitarlo deslizándolo junto con mi ropa interior, él separó mis piernas y se acercó a besar mi miembro admito me avergonzaba un poco él ver a Viktor haciendo una felación o comenzar una, pero realmente era bueno, sentía como besaba y chupaba mi miembro repetitivamente hasta sentir me correría pronto ante él estimulo haciéndome sentir como esa parte de mi reaccionaba, me sentía cada vez más acalorado sentía aquello tan bien, no soportaba más ese placer que me daba Viktor él saco miembro de su boca y solo lo movía con una de sus manos, se sentía bien como era apretado por él hasta que corrí derramando mi hombría en su mano…**

-perdona, ahora…yo….- **estaba sonrojado ante él estímulo y por mancharlo-**

-está bien...se nota te gusto ante tu voz sonora, pero aun no terminamos-

 **Viktor limpio su mano y después alcanzó dentro de la cajonera junto a la cama un envase pequeño redondo de color blanco, no era primera vez que lo veía….**

-sabes Yuuri esto puede suavizar no solo labios, supongo podrá servir para esto ahora-

 **Viktor lo dejó a un lado por un momento, de alguna forma me alegraba haberme tomado un baño antes, después de quitarme la ropa y estar completamente desnudo frente a él, solo un poco sentí vergüenza pues me miraba mucho…**

-esta es una vista que espero nadie jamás vea y sea solo para mí-

-como si me gustara estar desnudo así frente alguien más-

-me alegra oírlo-

 **Viktor separo mis piernas, tomó el frasco de antes lo abrió y tomó una cantidad de este bálsamo en la punta de dos de sus dedos y después la cerró para mirarme con una leve sonrisa…**

-hare que te sientas bien, si duele dime, ¿sí?-

-si-

 **estaba nervioso, sentí sus dedos con aquel espeso bálsamo en mí , sentí como me tocaba, se sentía extraño, pese a ser adulto jamás sentí curiosidad por tocarme o tener fantasías, sentí como uno de sus dedos se deslizaban dentro de mí, cruce mis brazos frente a mi cara para que Viktor no me viera hacer caras, después sentí un segundo, era una sensación extraña que poco a poco se volvió algo placentera, sentí los dedos de Viktor moviéndose dentro de mí que comencé a gemir, quería ...a Viktor…**

-está bien, creo puedes hacerlo con eso será suficiente-

-tan deseoso estas ahora-

-¡no es así!-

-bien-

 **Viktor limpio él bálsamo de sus dedos y me pidió ponerme de espaldas, lo hice, levanto un poco mi cadera al darle la espalda y sentí después él como empujaba su miembro, realmente estaba nervioso, aun así él se acercó y beso mi cuello…**

 **-relájate, lo último qué haría es lastimarte-**

 **después de eso solo respire y le pedí hacerlo, sentí como colocaba su miembro y le empujaba poco a poco, dolía solo pegue la cara la cama, al entrar completamente solté un agudo gemido, Viktor comenzó a moverse después lentamente, era extraño pero igual a todo se volvía placentero...poco a poco Viktor comenzó a moverse más y más rápido hasta dar estocadas fuerte, solo gemía ante la sensación mientras él me sostenía de la cadera, se sentía tan bien, él siguió él vaivén, sentía como él dolor inicial era placentero poco a poco en su lugar, quería ver a Viktor, él se acercó a mí para recostarse un poco sobre mí y busco mi cara para besarme sin detenerse, aquello era tan agradable, después ese frenesí entre nuestros cuerpos él clímax llego haciendo qué me corriera sintiendo como caí entre mis piernas y de igual forma sentí Viktor hacia lo mismo dejando dentro de mí su hombría, caí a la cama ante él cansancio y él salió de mí y se recostó sobre mi espalda….**

-Yuuri, quiero hacerlo de nuevo-

-...-

-¿Yuuri?-

 **Estaba avergonzado, no se lo diría a Viktor ahora pero en muchos sentidos fue mi primera vez, me alegrara fuera él, sentí a Viktor recostarse junto a mí y le mire, tan cercas al girar el rostro….**

-¿acaso no te gusto?, ¿te lastime no es así?-

-no es eso, solo qué ahora entiendo lo mucho qué soy para ti, lamento lo de antes si mi actitud te lastimo o molesto de algún modo, perdóname-

-está bien, pues entiendo a Yuuri ahora, pero ahora en adelante cualquier cosa qué te este molestando dímela no importa lo que sea- **Viktor me tomo con amabas manos de la cara para acercarse a mí-**

-bien, - **sentándose sobre la cama Yuuri-** creo debería tomar otro baño-

-¡bien entonces vayamos juntos!-

-¿qué cosa?-

-no quiero dejar a Yuuri ahora, quiero pegarme a ti de ser necesario-

-¡no!-

-no te escuchare ahora, como dicen, si vas a Rusia has lo qué manden los Rusos-

-eso no es así ni un poco-

-andando-

 **Viktor se levantó y me cargo para ir a darnos un baño juntos, me sentía avergonzado, pero tampoco quería estar lejos ahora de Viktor, aquella duda ya había desaparecido, Viktor y yo somos amantes solo qué jamás habías llegado lejos por qué para Viktor, él no lastimarme era su prioridad antes mi felicidad la cual ahora el contacto más que físico fue bueno para ambos, saber Viktor y yo somos amantes incluso cuando yo no quería o me di cuenta, me era muy feliz.**

* * *

 **Fin del 4to capitulo.  
espero les gustara~ **


	5. cap5

**les dejo el siguiente capitulo,espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **POV: Viktor**

 **Después de lo de ayer e incluso tomar doble baño por querer repetirlo de nuevo con Yuuri realmente me sentía feliz por romper ese muro entre ambos y ser más completos en lo que uno sentía por él otro, después del baño y estar solo en bata regresamos a dormir, me abrace a Yuuri para tenerle cercas, quería demostrarle lo mucho que me importa y amaba, al despertar al día siguiente, este no estaba , mire la hora del reloj junto a la cómoda y vi era mediodía y había una nota junto,**

 _-"perdona por no despertarte parecías muy cómodo, me iré al entrenamiento, te veré en la tarde"-._

 **Me levante y cambie para ir también a practicar sino lo hacía pese a todo seguro Yakov me reñía. Tras cambiarme y arreglarme salí con mis cosas para entrenar un rato, al llegar mire en la pista de hielo había algunos patinadores pero no vi a Yuuri, ¿se habrá ido?, entonces cuando Mila salía de la pista le pregunte sobre Yuuri….**

-él, parece se sentía algo mal y le pedí a nuestro Yuuri le acompañara a descansar, seguro deben estar cercas-

-¿mal?-

-sí, durante uno de sus saltos resbaló y se golpeó la cadera pero a diferencia de antes parece realmente le dolió que no podía ponerse de pie un poco, así que le ayude junto a Georgi, pero Yuuri se encargó de él Yuuri japonés-

-de todos, dejaste a Yuuri con Yurio-

-¿por qué no?, parecen se llevan bien nuestro Yuuri y él Yuri japonés-

-para la otra deja también a un león con una oveja-

-¿qué cosa?-

 **Salí de ese lugar, no quería Yurio le diera otra idea extraña a Yuuri, les busque hasta pasar por los casilleros de los patinadores y escuche a ambos mire por fuera y vi a Yuuri recostado sobre una de las banca y a Yuuri con la cabeza en su regazo, me molesto pero…espere para entrar, no desconfiaba de Yuuri sino de la boca de Yurio**

-no pregunte para molestar, solo quería saber si lo han hecho...por qué...yo...-

-Yurio, ¿te gusta alguien?-

-no te metas en la vida de los demás **-aplastando la cara de Yuuri por molestarlo-**

-pero si tú lo has hecho, meterte...- **liberándose de Yurio-**

-¡yo soy yo!, ¡además cállate y duérmete, no te dolía acaso la espalda!-

-Yurio, gracias- **sonriendo amable para él rubio-**

-¿qué cosa?-

-por lo que has preguntado, creo que mi relación con Viktor es buena, más que antes-

-parece estar mejor, fuera-

 **Yurio se levantó dejando caer a Yuuri de la banca el cual se levantó y se sentó en la banca nuevamente….solo suspiro y sobo un poco por el golpe ante la caída de ahora...**

-te duele la espalda por su causa, ¿verdad?, eso o ya te llego la vejez como a ese, ¡eso te pasa por querer estar con un viejo!-

-Viktor no es viejo, solo es 4 años mayor a mí y eso no importa cuando amas a alguien y te corresponde-

-¡por qué no solo te callas! , ese viejo y tú son molestos aún más cuando están juntos-

-Yurio, enserio gracias- **siendo amable con él mencionado-**

-¡cállate!-

 **Yurio se acercó a Yuuri con una botella de agua para qué se la tomara y callase pues sus comentarios le incomodaban un poco, pero seguro en el fondo a Yurio le hacía feliz Yuuri le agradeciera pero no diría "gracias" sino sería tan tosco como siempre con él, entonces entre para alejarlos…**

-Mario, qué haces molestando a Yuuri-

-¡los odio, entendiste!-

 **Yurio salió de ese lugar pero su cara no demostraba molestia sino algo de sonrojo tal parece el "agradecimiento" de Yuuri le agradaba pero no era algo que diría o aceptaría fácilmente frente a nadie y menos frente a Yuuri, me acerque a Yuuri quien secaba el agua que había mojado un poco a Yuuri ante el repentino trago….**

-¡Yuuri estas bien!-

-sí, ¿qué haces aquí Viktor? - **mirándole por primera vez-**

-viene a entrenar, pero Mila me contó te sentías mal-

-eso, no es nada- **sonrojado por saber la causa de su dolor extra ese día-**

-te has puesto rojo, ¿tienes fiebre?-

-no, solo es momentáneo, no es nada-

-estás seguro-

-sí, pero ya no entrenaré pero..., te veré después, vayamos juntos a comer, ¿sí?-

-sí, bien, pero antes quiero verte usas esa sortija, no importa nada, quiero la uses siempre-

-bien, la usaré-

 **Después de estar un momento con Yuuri en ese lugar el cual se colocó la sortija, se quedó en las gradas viéndome entrenar para el próximo gran prix de patinaje al cual esperaba fuéramos juntos, realmente me alegra Yurio hiciera esa pregunta a Yuuri pues gracias a ello creo esta relación dio un gran paso para que incluso Yuuri le vea como algo formal y real de lo que es siento por él.**

* * *

 **Fin~**

 **Hasta aquí llega este fanfic,  
espero fuera del agrado, y seguir escribiendo otros próximamente,  
sin mas chao ,chao **


End file.
